jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jedi Order
The Jedi Order, sometimes abbreviated to just The Jedi was a phrase used in many manners over the years. Traditionally, and predominantly, it referred to the order of Jedi Knights that protected the Republic of old, before the downfall of the Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, and the near-extinction of the Jedi in the Great Jedi Purge, after which it was also used to refer to the traditional Jedi Order's successor, Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order. Later, the phrase became a conflicted and contested title, as several splinter groups vied for identity as core Jedi Factions, with several different groups all using variations on the name. Later still, it came to be used as part of the names of several factions, such as the Corellian Jedi Order and the Free Jedi Order, as well as special interest groups such as the Guardians of the Jedi Order. During this period, various individual Academies, Temples, and Enclaves were the home of their own individual Jedi Orders, with the phrase "The Jedi Order" being used to refer to the wider Jedi population of the Galaxy. Eventually, after numerous failed attempts to bring all the Jedi together, an alliance between the core Jedi worlds was formed, and the phrase was again used to refer to one United Order, one that based itself out of several autonomous locations. Canon History The Jedi Order stood for many thousands of years as the defenders of the Republic, but were almost completely wiped out at the end of the Republic in the Great Jedi Purge. Following the formation of the New Republic, the Jedi reformed as the New Jedi Order. See the Jedi Order article on Wookieepedia JvS History Fragmented Order At some point in it's history, during a period of intense fighting and warfare in the Galaxy, the Jedi Order became fractured into a number of splinter groups, many of which claiming themselves as the primary or most deserving Jedi Order, or 'true Jedi'. This lead to many different changes in the political climate in a short time, with some Jedi Orders allied with each other at various points and opposing each other at other times - there were even a few isolated cases of open warfare between Jedi Factions. Notable Jedi Factions at this time included the Corellian Jedi Order, Ander Tagira's Jedi Praxeum, the Emerald Order of Anobis, and the Jedi based on Haruun Kal. Rodia was home to the small yet notable Free Jedi Order, Osarian had a small Jedi Order, as did a number of other worlds like Ossus and Dantooine. Efforts were made in this time to form a ruling Jedi Council, and allegiances such as the Eastern Rim Alliance and the short lived Nova Unionwere formed between some Jedi worlds, but over-complication, lack of communication, and in-fighting once more scuppered the chances of a truly unified Jedi Order. Changing Times A time came when the Political climate of the Galaxy gradually begun to undergo some change, with major changes in leadership and philosophical standpoint occurring in a number of Jedi Factions, including the Jedi Praxeum of Yavin IV (formerly Ander Tagira's Jedi Praxeum, until a disheartened group of the Jedi leaders there challenged Ander's position of one Jedi with overall command and forced him to form a democratic council), and the Corellian Jedi Order. These two factions, where as not by any means the only factions to under-go changes, were perhaps the bases of the most dramatic changes. Eventually, with the exception of a few minor disagreements, the various Jedi groups came to accept each other as a part of the Jedi Traditions and the wider Jedi population, with Jedi referring for perhaps the first time in some years to a wider Jedi Order. During this time, the number and nature of Jedi Orders underwent something of a change, with the New Jedi Order remnants on Haruun Kal forming into the Council of the Unified Force, and numerous new factions gaining prominence. Apart from the Corellian Jedi Order, the Yavin IV Jedi Praxeum, the Emerald Order of Anobis and the Council of the Unified Force, notable factions that were identified as Jedi included the Dantooine Jedi Enclave, the Jedi Academy of Belkadan, the Jedi Shadows, the Light Side aligned L'Angele Noir on Honoghr, and the Felucian Jedi Conclave. Later, The Freedom Order was formed by a group of notable Jedi, with a goal of repopulating the traditional Great Jedi Temple on Coruscant. During this time, the Jedi Praxeum of Yavin IV formed exceptionally strong ties with the Osarian Jedi Order, leading to an eventual merging of the two Jedi groups. Upheaval Eventually, change and dissolution of some of the Jedi Orders occurred - most notably, the Emerald Order of Anobis, which was all but wiped out by a mass Sith attack that destroyed the Temple of the Emerald Order and devastated Anobis. The Galactic Coalition of Confederated Systems and the Guardians of the Jedi Order with assistance from the Yavin Peacekeeping Taskforce, managed to turn the Sith attack away, and restored Anobis' infrastructure in the months afterwards, but the Emerald Order's remaining members chose to disband in the wake of the destruction. Ultimately, the survivors of the Emerald Order joined either the Corellian Jedi Order or the Jedi Praxeum of Yavin IV. During this time, a number of other Jedi Orders faltered and weakened, with the Jedi of The Freedom Order, after a failed attempt at leading a unification of the Jedi, dispersed and faded from the limelight. Although most Jedi Worlds maintained a mutual friendship with each other - a far cry from the bickering of yesteryear - the Jedi still remained a little isolated from one another, with communication happening rarely or by chance. Reunification After a quiet time within the Galaxy and Jedi populations, efforts were made, once again, at reunifying the Jedi under one banner. This time, however, the proponents of this unification were not the same minds and leaders that had failed to do so in the past, but a new generation of Jedi leaders.A successful conclave was held on Endor, with representatives from most of the Jedi groups in the Galaxy, followed a few short months later by a meeting of the Jedi at the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. At this second meeting, the Jedi elected a new High Council, consisting of Dav Man'Sell, Raven Alora, Serrin Roma, Aerandir Calmcacil, Jago Pulastra, and Devlin Dewe, starting the long process of bringing all Jedi groups into the Order and completing the unification. Behind the Scenes This is an attempt at consolidating and listing the vastly convoluted and complex history of the various Jedi Factions on Jedi vs. Sith. The accounts on this page are rough and designed to give a general idea only, building up to the later unity of the Jedi Factions that came about in September 2010. Category:Force-based organizations Category:Factions Category:Jedi Organizations